


Where's My Love?

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Coda, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, Extended Scene, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I'm Bad At Titles, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: Just an extended version of Malec's reunion scene in 2x10, also with some commentary on what might be going through each character's head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck that winter finale was so good!!!!

Panic seeped into Alec’s tensed body as he looked around the crowd of Shadowhunters and Downworlders in a frenzy.  There was no sign of his boyfriend Magnus among the dead, a fact that somewhat relieved him and yet, the uneasiness remained.

 

It was all he could think about, various scenarios playing out in his head, none of them comforting.  He couldn’t lose Magnus; not when the last time they had spoken to each other had been in an argument.

  
Sometimes, Alec was a bit too hotheaded for his own good, especially when it involved his sister’s safety but he didn’t want to imagine that the bitter exchange of words was their final.

 

He ran outside, continuing to whip frantically around, searching the faces.  He was breathless from running, exhausted and he stopped for a quick second to catch his breath, taking the opportunity to look around once more, his heart sinking into his gut in dread.

 

All of a sudden, there was a gentle hand tugging on his arm and Alec spun around to see who was touching him.

 

In that moment, his world seemed to stop for a split second.  Magnus was standing there, alive.  Breathing.  Beautiful as ever.

 

Their eyes locked for a quick second before Alec released a sigh of relief and threw his arms around his lover, pulling him into a tight embrace.  Part of him never wanted to let go, and by the way Magnus was clinging back, it seemed that the warlock felt the same.

 

Alec could smell Magnus’ cologne as he buried his face into his neck, wanting to weep at the prospect of being able to hold Magnus still.  He had been so worried that he had lost him, terrified.

 

After a couple of seconds, they broke apart, Magnus’ hand sliding down Alec’s forearm before letting go.  Alec’s hand rested on Magnus’ shoulder as he attempted to form words through the overwhelming sensation of happiness.

 

“Magnus, I thought--” he began.

  
Magnus didn’t need to hear the end of the sentence and instead announced, “I found Madzie.  I got her out just in time, I took her to Catarina’s.  She’s safe.”

 

Alec nodded, the revelation only adding to his alleviation -- after all, Madzie was only a child, a child that had been manipulated into a weapon.

 

The Shadowhunter then said, “Look.” he mulled over the words, trying to stop it all becoming an incoherent mess but being unsure of the success, “Magnus, on every mission I’ve ever been on, I have never felt that type of fear.  Ever.” his heart ached in his chest from the memory but he continued on despite it, “Not knowing if you were alive or dead, I... I was terrified.”

 

Magnus’ eyes glistened with emotion and his hand reached out and touched Alec’s arm once more as he spoke, “So was I.”

 

The next sentence was more difficult for Alec to come out with, after years of pain and hiding who he was to his friends and family.  Magnus had been the one who had changed that; the one who had saved him.

 

“Magnus… I-- I love you.” he confessed, and for a split second, he panicked, worrying that for some ridiculous reason, Magnus wouldn’t feel the same.

 

Magnus was stunned, his gaze softening as he studied the Shadowhunter who had once been so afraid of being gay that he had almost thrown himself into a death by demon.  So much had changed since then; Alec had changed.  From being someone who had hid who he was, he was now confessing his feelings, and part of it didn’t feel real to Magnus.

 

The warlock then heard himself reply softly, “I love you too.”, and he realised just how much he meant it.

 

He had loved so many people over the years and yet each time it was different, either more painful or more beautiful than the last.  And as he gazed up into the gorgeous archer’s face, he couldn’t help but think; perhaps this would be a good, wholesome one?

  
One where he wouldn’t have to give too much, where the love would be mutual and healthy and non toxic.  One where his past wouldn’t ruin things.

 

Alec suddenly rested a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward, their chests pressing together as he kissed Magnus.  The warlock was surprised at first, but then his hands settled on Alec’s shoulder and waist and he kissed back with equal passion.

 

The kiss was short, but felt longer, as if every single thing in the world had simply faded away into darkness and it was just the two of them, their lips touching, no secrets between them now that they had confessed how they felt.

 

When Alec pulled away, he didn’t do so entirely, instead resting his forehead against Magnus’, their breath mingling as the Shadowhunter shakily exhaled.  He closed his eyes for a quick second, enjoying the feeling.   Magnus couldn’t help the gentle smile that graced his lips, an overwhelming feeling of happiness swirling within him.

 

Alec pulled Magnus into another crushing hug, burying his face into the warlock’s shoulder and daring any deity out there to try and take him, silently acknowledging that he would rather die than lose this feeling.

 

Magnus’ thumb stroked at his back, soothingly, and Alec had to physically stop himself from melting into the other man right there.

 

They stood together in the embrace for a couple of minutes until Alec pulled away, stroking Magnus’ cheek briefly before asking, “Have you seen Raphael?”

 

“He got out.” Magnus replied, and at Alec’s look of annoyance, he huffed, “Alexander.  You know it isn’t his fault nor Isabelle’s; it’s Aldertree’s.”

 

Alec nodded, then turned back to face the Institute, “Well, I should check on Jace.  You can come with if you want.”

 

“I think I’ve seen enough of that place for one day.” Magnus said, “But, I’ll be at my apartment if you want to come over after you’re finished with your business.”

 

Alec grinned, “It’s a date.”   
  


“Good.” Magnus got up on his tiptoes to peck Alec’s forehead, “Now go.  Tend to your boring Shadowhunter business.  I’ll be waiting for you, darling.”

 

Alec gave Magnus a single, brief kiss on the lips before moving away, a blush travelling up his body as he realised that they had kissed several times in public.  The blush was not one of embarrassment, but of pride; he had never expected himself to have it in him, and yet, here he was.

 

He headed back into the Institute practically glowing, feeling slightly guilty about it due to all of the death that had occurred, but relieved that Magnus had survived.

 

He wasn’t sure what he would’ve done if the warlock had died.  He wasn’t sure if he would’ve died too, or if he would’ve been forced to live with it.

  
He was just glad he didn’t have to face that situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Review pls!!!


End file.
